The present invention relates to an umbrella-type folding frame particularly, but not exclusively, suitable for push-chairs and the like.
As is known, push-chairs with umbrella-type folding frames, i.e. that fold both transversely and longitudinally, are quite common. Besides, push-chairs, prams and infant seats for cars can be hooked onto these frames.
Generally speaking, folding of these umbrella-type frames takes place in two distinct stages, firstly the user has to release a lock/release articulation mechanism between an upper strut (also called the handle tube) and a lower strut (also referred to hereinafter as the front leg tube), and only after this can the active folding process be carried out.
The releasing of the lock/release mechanism is normally effected by acting on the devices located at the push-chair handle or at the mechanism itself, while the active folding stage is carried out by means of suitable lifting handles, or by pressing or pushing the handle tube downwards to go from an open to a closed position.
This generally means that the user has to employ both hands to close the frame and, in any case, has to carry out two distinct operation steps which make the closing process laborious and also increases the time taken by such an operation.
The main object of the present invention is to avoid the inconvenience referred to above by providing an umbrella-type folding frame particularly, but not exclusively, suitable for push-chairs and the like.
In this context, an object of the invention is to provide an umbrella-type folding frame that can be folded or unfolded with a single operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an umbrella folding frame that its easy and practical to use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a structurally-simple foldable frame that can be produced at low cost.
These and other objects that will be described below, are achieved by an umbrella-type folding frame particularly for push-chairs and the like, comprising a pair of front upper and lower struts, a pair of rear struts, a pair of support or engagement rigid members each having one end thereof pivoted to a respective rear strut; and its other end slidably engaged with a respective upper strut and secured to a respective lower strut, and at least one lock-release mechanism between each upper strut and its respective lower strut. Also included are a lifting handle, an articulated connection structure between said rear struts, a lifting handle and one driving device located on said articulated structure at the said lifting handle and arranged to control said lock-release mechanism, whereby the sequential effect of said driving device being actuated and said lifting handle being lifted causes the folding frame to set from an open or extended position to a closed or collapsed position.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.